<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infatuated with a Kat by crochetedstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572035">Infatuated with a Kat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetedstar/pseuds/crochetedstar'>crochetedstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetedstar/pseuds/crochetedstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lammy's overbearing anxieties over her new gig, her body and her relationship fall at their feet to one thing -- The person she loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kalammy, kammy - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infatuated with a Kat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's really sappy haha &lt;3 Sorry. This is my first fanfiction I've ever written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The number one rule to being in a band is NEVER fall in love with your bandmates. Or so they say.</p><p> </p><p>Lammy feels up her aching wrist after practice, a routine that usually follows after her aggressive execution of barred chords. Katy swears Lammy will hurt herself, but Lammy ignores her concern. Though Lammy finds herself entwined in a slew of anxieties, there is one skill she remains confident in — her musical ability.</p><p> </p><p>Lammy turns down her knobs and takes care to turn off her amp. She gathers the chord linking the amplifier to the guitar, and locks her guitar in her case. As she zips her case closed, she finds her pocket vibrating. Reaching into her pocket, Lammy grips around her phone to find her screen lit up with Katy on the line. Her heart flutters, and she quickly tussles her hair. Lammy picks up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lammy!” Katy’s voice is as seemingly confident as ever.</p><p> </p><p>Lammy clears her throat. “Hi, Katy, what’s up?” </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t much time, but I wanted to te-” She is cut off by the overbearing clamor in the background. She turns around to inspect it briefly. “Sorry...” Katy appears slightly embarrassed, smiling back at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No, it’s okay. Seems you’re quite busy, huh?” Lammy says slyly, in an effort to not appear sheepish.<br/>
Katy notes her demeanor and giggles. “Yeah, a little...Ha ha. I wanted to tell you that I need you to come over to Beard Burger’s, in about an hour from now. We might have a gig.”</p><p> </p><p>“In an hour? Where’s Ma-san?” Lammy asks, her heart fluttering in a small panic.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s with me!” Katy pans her phone camera around the room, with Ma-San now in the view. She waves.</p><p> </p><p>Lammy turns her head and peers at the clock. Her gaze moves to the window, and she finds herself studying the skyline. “Lammy?” Katy calls for Lammy’s attention.<br/>
Lammy turns briskly. “Oh...Sorry. Yes. I’ll see you soon. You know what I always say. Leave it to Lammy!” She says, giggling yet again.<br/>
Katy giggles with her before wishing her goodbye. “Don’t be late!” she reminds her. </p><p> </p><p>“Love you!” she says before hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>Lammy feels her cheeks flush. </p><p> </p><p>She charges into her bedroom in a panicked glee. She throws her closet and dresser open, pulling everything she can out. After thirty minutes of scuffling with a pile of her clothing, Lammy finally gets herself dressed. She now stares at herself in the mirror. Her hands cup around the bottom of her belly, where a charming pocket of fat lay. “I look so chubby.” Her face falls into a sorrowful expression. She lowers herself onto the floor, her head in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go looking like this.” Her heart is pounding. Breathe, Katy always tells her when she undergoes her anxious fits. Lammy rocks herself for a short while, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly in a continued shaky pattern. </p><p> </p><p>Katy, Lammy’s bandmate and friend, has been around to support Lammy longer than anyone has. Katy is the most charismatic, charming kitty around. No one has better advice about self-soothing than Katy. And luckily for Lammy, no one is as infatuated with her as she is.</p><p> </p><p>Lammy, a little calmer now, realizes she only has 15 minutes to get to her set. She slings on her guitar case and hastily makes her way down to Beard Burger’s in a distressed run. When she arrives, Katy rushes over to greet her. </p><p> </p><p>“Just in time!” She pulls Lammy’s case off her shoulder and assists her in her setup. Ma-San is seated by the drums, and Lammy notices her friends in the crowd. They wave at her as she shines a forced smile back at them. In an unexpected turn, Katy pulls Lammy over to the restroom. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Lammy bleats, in a sudden cold sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“Lammy…” Katy smiles in response to Lammy’s obvious somber expression. She sweeps Lammy’s bangs to the side delicately. “It’s all going to be okay. I can tell you’re freaked out. Lammy, no one is better than you.” she says, looking into her eyes. “When that guitar is in your hand, you become a different person. You’re amazing, Lammy, and I know you’ll do well.”</p><p> </p><p>Lammy feels her eyes well up. She buries her face into her hands again.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do it Katy, I can’t. I’m not good enough, a-and… look at me. I look awful.” She begins to sob. Katy cocks her head to the side with a compassionate expression. “I’m going to mess this up, Katy, everyone’s counting on me to do well and I just can’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Katy brings her hands to Lammy’s, pulling them gently away from her face. She holds Lammy’s hands near her chest. Lammy’s stomach flutters with butterflies.<br/>
“No, Lammy.” she objects firmly with a sympathetic smile.  “You can do this. Your friends and I, we love you Lammy. They’re here for you. I’m here for you. We all want to see you flourish and be happy. And you will. Come here.” Katy opens her arms, and Lammy falls into them. Katy’s familiar scent is so soothing to her. “It’ll be okay” she affirms. Katy wraps her arms around Lammy. It feels like home.</p><p> </p><p>A knock interrupts the moment. Ma-San notes to them that it’s time to begin the performance.</p><p> </p><p>Lammy and Katy walk over to the set, and pick up their instruments. “A-one, two, three, four!”</p><p> </p><p>Katy sings angelically and picks at her bass with a copious amount of skill. Lammy looks over for cues and picks up on Katy’s smiley demeanor on her guitar. She excels as she plays for her friends, and for her love interest.</p><p> </p><p>After the performance, the small crowd cheers and whistles. Katy drops her bass, and hops over excitedly to Lammy. “What’d I say? I knew you could do it!” Her arms wrap around Lammy, who puts her guitar to rest as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me.”<br/>
“What? I mean, yes!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>